


The Mechanics of the Heart

by UsernameOK



Category: Jack et la mécanique du cœur | Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameOK/pseuds/UsernameOK
Summary: Clementine is involved in a tangled story of love, hate, tragedy, misunderstandings, and magic. How will the story end? Eventual Joe/OC. I highly recommend seeing "Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart" it's a great movie and book!





	1. Chapter 1

“Acacia! Miss Acacia!” Clementine called out; she walked quickly through the streets looking this way and that for the dancer.

Truthfully, she was getting quite anxious; her uncle and aunt made her promise to keep an eye on Miss Acacia, but she had run off somewhere. It was bad enough Clementine had lost her, but Acacia was taking a huge risk wandering around Edinburgh by herself when she was considered an illegal citizen.

“She has to be around here somewhere.” Clementine fretted as her pace quickened; she liked Acacia well enough, but she was a bit flighty, couldn’t stand staying in one place for too long. She just had to find her.

Clementine was about to go back home and get her parents to aid her search, but as she neared the town square, she heard music; beautiful music, and voices singing. She strained her ears to listen to the all too familiar soprano.

_"Miss Acacia?"_

Clementine took a shortcut down an alley to the open square. Miss Acacia was there with a street organ and she was singing with a boy Clementine had never seen before.

 _“Does she know him?”_  Clementine wondered as she came closer, her nerves still a bit on edge, yet something prevented her from calling out to Acacia.

It didn’t feel right to step in and make herself known, not just yet; Miss Acacia and the boy were singing a duet, like they were the only two people in the square. They didn’t seem to be aware of anything else but their song.

Clementine giggled as they bumped into each other; it really would ge a shame to interrupt. They were just standing and talking now, and getting closer from what Clementine could see, but the boy had collapsed as they were leaning in for she assumed was a kiss.

Clementine froze. _“What...just happened?”_

A woman ran over to the boy and turned back to Miss Acacia with a glare. She said something and Acacia's thorns appeared; she took off like a hummingbird, and before she knew it, Clementine was running full speed to catch up with her.

“Miss Acacia!” Clementine called out as she ran.  _"I can't lose her again! What in the world just happened? Why was there smoke coming out of that boy’s chest?"_

Acacia came to an abrupt stop and whirled around, her thorns still covering her body.

“Clementine? Is that you?”

“You shouldn’t have run off like that!” Clementine stopped and tried to catch her breath. “You should be wearing your glasses. What if you got lost? You’ve only been here for a few months-”

Miss Acacia smiled apologetically and the thorns went right back into her skin. “Want to sit down?”

“Yes.” Clementine all but collapsed as they sat down on a bench; she looked over at Miss Acacia, who seemed to be off in her own little world. Clementine had never met another girl so vibrant and open with her feelings, yet the look on Acacia's face was almost demure.

“Who was that boy?”

“Hm?” Acacia looked up like a startled bird. “Oh, I don’t know. He just started singing with me…” she looked back down with a gentle smile.

Clementine sighed. “Please do be careful. What if he found out about-” she looked around quickly. “- how you’re not from around these parts?”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to have a look around. I was restless.” Acacia said. “Thank you for looking after me. I can’t tell you how grateful me and my mummy and daddy are to you and your family.”

Clementine smiled. “Just think, you’ll be an official citizen of Edinburgh soon. We’ll be going to the same school; maybe you can join the theater group! You have a such a lovely way of singing and dancing.”

“It sounds wonderful. Do you suppose that boy will be there?” Acacia asked dreamily, dark eyes alight with the very idea.

“I’m not sure.” Clementine replied. “I’ve never seen him at school before. By the way-” She stared strangely at a confused Acacia. “Why are you wearing your uniform? School isn’t until tomorrow.”

Acacia smiled bashfully, another unexpected expression. “I just like it I suppose. Red’s my favorite color and this is the only red dress I have.”

Clementine frowned a bit. “Was it hard moving here so suddenly? I imagine you’d have to leave most of your belongings behind.”

“Most of my dresses and toys are in Spain.” Acacia explained. “But once we’re legal, mummy says we’ll be able to go back someday and get the rest of our things.”

“Don’t say that.” Clementine said softly. “I despise you referring to yourself as “legal” or “illegal”. It makes it sound as if you’re not even a person.”

“You and your family are so kind.” Acacia took Clementine’s hands in hers. “Shall we go now? I’m sure your parents don’t want you out late, and I need to get back to your aunt and uncle’s house.”

Clementine smiled and nodded. “Yes, we should be going. Just wait, tomorrow I’ll help you find your mystery boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Clementine went to school with the images of her parents forlorn faces fresh in her mind.

She had went downstairs for breakfast, happy to start a new school year and to be doing so with a friend, but her excitement wasn’t shared. Her mother and father gave Clementine weak smiles and seemed to avoid her gaze as she chattered in about how much fun she and Miss Acacia would have and how she couldn't wait to begin sketching in art class this grade. When she left, Clementine caught a glimpse of tears in her mother’s eyes and her father putting his hand over her's consolingly. She supposed at the time that the problem was for adults to speak of, something she needn't worry about seeing as how her parents didn't wish to discuss the cause of their distress.

Even so, Clementine walked to school much less happy than when she awoke; in addition to her parents unexplained sadness, Miss Acacia didn’t meet up with her on the way to school. Clementine approached the playground and scanned the crowd for her friend.

“Hello? Have you seen a tiny singer who keeps bumping into things?”

Clementine turned around swiftly; over by the swings was the strange boy from yesterday. He was talking to a few kids nicely enough, but they ignored him pointedly; he went to a few others with a polite smile, but they just laughed and walked away.

 _“So he’s looking for her too? What in the world is going on?”_ Clementine stared at the boy curiously but before she could make a move, she felt dread well up in her chest and freeze her veins. Joe was skulking nearby and glaring at the new boy menacingly.

 _“That bully.”_ Clementine thought with disdain; he was going over to the boy, who began talking to him animatedly. Clementine noticed the other kids hesitating to draw closer; they were undoubtedly scared of Joe’s wrath, frightened he would turn on one of them.

“And what do you want with this tiny singer of yours?” Joe asked the boy imperiously; as much as Joe towered over him, the boy was still smiling, seemingly unaware of the underlying anger in his words.

“I’d like to give her a pair of glasses.”

Joe’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to speak to the unsuspecting boy.

“Her name is Miss Acacia; and no one is allowed to so much as mumble her name, except me.” Joe’s voice lowered and the boy grew nervous; there was no mistaking the threatening tone.

Clementine gasped and put her hands to her mouth; a little bird had just popped out of that boy’s chest. There was a loud ticking noise as Joe pulled open the boy’s jacket.

It was a clock. The boy had a clock where his heart should’ve been.

Clementine glared as Joe smirked and threatened the boy once more before walking off to a corner of the yard. The other children began closing in on the boy, jeering and laughing. He frowned sadly, but didn’t retaliate; he seemed more upset that he couldn’t find Miss Acacia than anything else.

_“Wait, if Joe knows Acacia…”_

Clementine took a deep breath. She didn’t want to get picked on either, but she had to know where her friend was. It seemed that Joe had some sort of relationship with her; she was sure he’d know something.

“Joe!” Clementine called out and began jogging over to her imposing classmate; he glowered apathetically.

“What do you want?”

“You know Miss Acacia?”

Joe’s eyes widened and then quickly narrowed in suspicion. “Yes. Not that it’s any business of yours.”

“It is.” Clementine insisted; she didn’t want to make him angry, but this was important. “My aunt and uncle knew her mother. She was staying with them, but she’s not at school today.”

She was careful not to mention anything about them being from Spain; she didn’t know if Joe could be trusted. He stared at her and Clementine noticed a trace of sorrow in his cold eyes.

“Miss Acacia has fled to Spain. Her parents were caught and thrown in prison.” Joe answered stiffly; he pulled out a card from his coat pocket. “She slipped this under my door last night. I don’t know where she is now.”

Joe looked at Clementine accusingly. “Your aunt and uncle told the police. They betrayed her.”

Clementine stared at the card in disbelief.

“No. No, they wouldn’t-” she looked up at Joe, trying to hold back angry tears. “You’re lying!”

Clementine ran off into the school building before he could say another word, not caring she just called the biggest bully in the school a liar and that he would surely make her life hell for the offense. The rest of the school day went by in a blur and Clementine rushed back to her house.

“Mom, Dad!” her tears spilled over; they were seated in the living room, and seemed to have been in deep conversation before Clementine had burst in.

“Darling,” her mother spoke up carefully. “There’s something we need to tell you.”

“Is it about Acacia and her mummy?” Clementine said her voice thick with grief. “I heard at school...how could they?” she ran over to her parents and they both held her as she sobbed.

“Please don’t hate your uncle and aunt for this.” her dad said softly. “It was wrong what they did, but they’re our family. They’re misguided, they don’t know better.”

“But we do!” Clementine said. “You wouldn’t have turned her in, right?”

Her parents looked at each other sadly; it pained them to see their daughter like this, to have a harsh reality of life made known to her so soon. But what could they do? 

“Some people make mistakes, my love.” her mother brushed back Clementine's curls. “Your aunt and uncle aren’t bad people. It’s horrible, but foreigners aren’t given much thought in our country....we’re so sorry.”

Clementine spent the night tossing and turning in bed, a large hole in the pit of her stomach. She thought her uncle and aunt were good people. How could they do such a horrible thing, knowing the penalty Miss Acacia and her family would have to face? Even if Acacia and her parents weren’t citizens, they were still people, and now Miss Acacia was all alone somewhere.

 _“She’s probably so scared.”_ Clementine thought as more tears welled up in her eyes. _“Does she hate me now? What’s going to happen to her?”_

Clementine fell into a restless sleep and dreamed of looming figures that circled around her with accusing glares, street organs, and cuckoo clocks. She hoped Miss Acacia had her glasses.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, Clementine spent the majority of her hours alone; she had only cried a bit, but most of her time went by in silence, wondering what had happened to Miss Acacia.

Today Clementine looked on sorrowfully as Jack was harassed by Joe and their classmates; she had eventually found out his name through the grapevine, being too anxious to ask him herself.

It was quite the normal name for such an abnormal boy. Everyone was talking about the odd new kid with the cuckoo clock heart. He lived with Madame Madeleine, the rumored witch and there were three rules that he had to follow: control his temper, don’t play with his clocks hands, and to never, ever, fall in love.

Clementine smiled ruefully as Jack was pushed down. _“Too late.”_

Jack had continued for a time to ask here and there about Miss Acacia, but no one would say anything; Clementine wondered if he knew the story. She wanted to go talk to him, but she didn’t want to get on Joe’s bad side. Somehow, he had left her alone since the incident; Clementine supposed Joe was too broken up over Miss Acacia to really care. All his attention now went to tormenting his rival; it was obvious that Acacia was just as taken with Jack, not that he knew.

Besides, Clementine still needed to ask Joe something.

Clementine approached Joe warily when he was alone. He didn’t seem to actually have any friends; perhaps Miss Acacia was his only one. Clementine briefly felt sorry for him before remembering it was no doubt his own nastiness that kept him isolated.

“You again. What do you want now?” Joe barely spared her a glance.

“Please, have you heard anything else from Acacia?” Clementine asked softly. “In the card she sent you, did she mention me?”

Joe stared at her. “Who are you anyway?”

“Clementine. Please, I need to know...is she mad at me? I had no idea-” Clementine stopped and felt her eyes sting; she didn’t want to cry in front of him, but she felt so much guilt. It had been eating at her constantly and she could hardly bear it anymore.

“Miss Acacia only said she wouldn’t be able to reach out to you.” Joe said dismissively. “It would’ve been too risky if your aunt and uncle had somehow found out you two were in contact. The police are still looking for her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Clementine asked angrily.

“You ran off and called me a liar. Didn’t get a chance, now did I?” Joe's tone was deceptively light; his chilly glare was piercing.

Clementine looked down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, but I just didn’t want to believe it. She was my friend.”

“She wants me to send you news.” Joe replied after a minute; he sounded almost bitter. “I’m sure she doesn’t blame you. If you want to say something to her, write a note, and I’ll send it with my own.”

“Really? You’d do that?” Clementine asked incredulously; she couldn’t believe her ears.

Joe scoffed. “Don’t get the wrong idea. Miss Acacia asked me to.”

“Thank you Joe. Can I give you a letter tomorrow?”

“Fine. Just don’t hand it to me in front of people.”

“Of course.” Clementine nodded. “Joe?”

“What now?” his voice was cutting, but suddenly Clementine wasn’t afraid of him anymore.

“Are you in love with Miss Acacia? Do you really love her?”

Joe’s answer was immediate. “Yes. I’d do anything for her.”

Clementine paused, a bit taken aback by the warmth of his words. “Did she mention Jack to you? About how they met?”

He looked momentarily surprised. “No. What did she say?”

“I saw them myself. He loves her and...I think the feeling's mutual.” Clementine said carefully.

“That naive freak!?” Joe spat out. “I doubt it, but either way it doesn’t matter. She’s not writing to him, is she? She didn’t send him a birthday card, did she?”

Clementine refrained from mentioning that Miss Acacia probably would if she knew Jack’s address or that he even attended the school. She decided to leave out how they looked at one another; she was sure Joe would dismiss whatever she said anyway.

“Will you try to find her then?” Clementine asked. “I know you can’t now, but if you do someday, may I come with you?”

Joe looked perturbed and slightly annoyed. “Why would you want to do that?”

“To see Miss Acacia; to apologize for my relatives.” Clementine said as she wiped away her tears. “I want to know she’s okay.”

“And you want to go with me?”

“Yes.” Clementine said. “If you know where she is, I’d like to go too.”

Joe simply stared at her for sometime; Clementine was blushing under his intense gaze. Did he think her odd? She just wanted to know Miss Acacia wasn't in harm's way.

“You shouldn’t talk to me so familiarly.” Joe said after a time. “Let’s make one thing clear; we aren’t friends.”

“Okay...” Clementine agreed quietly; did she give him the impression that she wanted to be?

Yet, perhaps Joe wasn’t as cold as he appeared; he didn’t have to tell her that Miss Acacia asked for her or let Clementine send correspondence through him. That didn’t mean Clementine approved of his methods or the way he treated others; but still, instead of outright fear and dislike, Joe was beginning to puzzle her. 

“So, can I?” Clementine inquired once again.

“Fine then.” Joe conceded reluctantly. “Miss Acacia seems to regret having to leave without saying goodbye to you…”

Clementine smiled for the first time in a week. “Thank you. If there’s anything I can do to repay you-”

“Just leave me alone and stay out of my way.” Joe said and turned away firmly.

Clementine felt relieved as he left and smiled to herself at the prospect of making things right and getting to see Miss Acacia once more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine had spent over a year sending letters to Miss Acacia through Joe, though she did so a bit reluctantly at first; she was anxious he'd read them, but he had told her that she needn’t worry. He couldn’t care less what they talked about, just as long as she kept quiet about Jack; Clementine was quite sure he didn’t want Acacia knowing how cruel he was to the boy she truly loved, that, and he didn’t want her to find out who or where he was.

From her letters, it was clear that Miss Acacia thought of Jack everyday; she had told Clementine all about her new life in Andalusia, and that she didn’t blame her for what happened. Regardless, Clementine got the impression that Acacia wasn’t as carefree and trusting as she once was; there was a carefulness in her letters, a vagueness, and Clementine was tempted to ask Joe whether it was apparent to him too.

Clementine decided not to though; she didn’t want to make him change his mind about her coming with him to Andalusia one day.

Truthfully, Joe confused her. The way he bullied Jack, how the others were too scared to disobey him, and the way he seemed to rule over them like some tyrant, made her sick. Then she would see him give the smallest, tenderest of smiles when he would read his letters; no one else seemed to notice, or at least they knew better than to comment. He would take forever to write a response, sometimes Clementine would have to wait days before she could send hers with his.

Joe seemed to truly love Miss Acacia, but she was the only one not subject to his scorn or indifference. Clementine couldn’t help wonder why he didn’t show this side of himself more often.

She paused in her writing; should she mention it to Miss Acacia? Perhaps not, she didn’t want to get tangled up in this love triangle. But she was curious; what was Joe to Acacia? Were they merely friends or did she have feelings for him before she met Jack?

Clementine decided to ask; after all, Joe had only asked her not to mention Jack, and he wouldn’t read her letters. She picked up her pen and began writing:

_Dear Acacia,_

_The weather is quite cold in Edinburgh. Andalusia sounds wonderful, and I’m so happy you’ve become a professional performer; I’ve always said you had the most lovely way of dancing and singing, no doubt you’ll become famous someday! Things are quite boring here; school drags on and the dreary weather doesn’t help. I spend most of my time studying or reading for fun; some days I play my violin and remember how we used to perform together in front of our parents. I wish we could relive those happy times again._

_I wanted to ask you something, and I do hope I’m not prying, but are you really still in love with that mystery boy? I only ask because I was wondering whether you and Joe were together; he seems quite fond of you, but I don’t want to make assumptions. He’s a very complex sort of person, and if you have feelings for him, I want to make sure he’s the right person for you. You deserve only happiness after everything you’ve been through._

_Your friend,_

_Clementine_

“Here Joe.” Clementine passed him her letter before recess; he took it quickly and stowed it in his coat pocket for later.

“Leave. The others are coming.” Joe whispered harshly as students began to file out of the building; Clementine left swiftly and sat on the swings on the other side of the yard.

She glanced over to Joe now and then; she noticed he often seemed to be supervising the others, rather than actually doing any playing. He caught her eye and frowned before looking away.

“Hey, Big Ben!” A small group of kids had come over to where Jack was sitting on his own; he was playing with his hamster, a solemn look on his face.

The group closed in on him; one of the children snatched away his hamster.

“Give him back!” Jack demanded; he never stood up for himself, but now he was standing tall with his hands balled into fists.

One of the boys sneered. “Take him back!” he tossed the squealing hamster over Jack’s head and the others began to play a monkey-in-the-middle sort of game.

“Please stop, you’re hurting him!” Jack cried out as he raced back and forth trying to catch the hamster, but it was no use. He was too short and slower than the others; Clementine was seeing he was trying to hold back for fear of damaging his heart. One of the boys pushed Jack down and kicked him in the chest, dangerously close to the clock.

 _“How can they be so cruel?”_ Clementine asked herself; she couldn’t bare to watch.  
  
She thought of Miss Acacia and how heartbroken she’d be seeing the boy she loved in pain. She thought of her uncle and aunt, who broke their promise, who had a stubborn prejudice against people whose only crime was that they weren’t from this country, that they were different. Clementine felt her chest tighten and before she could stop herself, she began yelling at the group.

“Stop it!” She ran over and pushed down the boy who was kicking Jack; he fell to the ground with a surprised gasp. Clementine grabbed the hamster from the other boy; the other children were gaping in surprise.

“Here. I’m so sorry.” Clementine said gently as she cupped the little hamster in her hands and gave him back to Jack; he was looking as stunned as everyone else.

“You’re all disgusting, hurting a defenseless animal!” she turned to the group, angry with them and furious at herself for taking so long to say so. “Cowards! Jack didn’t do anything to any of you!”

“Hey, it’s none of your business!” One of the girls retorted; she walked right up to Clementine and shoved her back a few steps.

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t help him.” Clementine said. She turned away from the scowling girl and crouched down beside Jack.

He looked a bit lost as Clementine pulled him to his feet carefully. “Is your heart okay?”

“Yeah.” Jack groaned a bit as he stood up, massaging his chest with a grimace: he looked at her curiously.

Clementine turned back to the others. “Leave him alone or you’ll have to deal with me.”

One of the boys grabbed a handful of mud and threw it right into Clementine’s face; she was blinded temporarily and one of the kids pushed her down in a puddle. She wiped mud from her eyes as the kids laughed and jeered. Jack was staring wide eyed at the scene; if he was to jump in, he’d wreck his heart from the strain.

“Stop it! Leave her alone!” He cried out; the others ignored him and took turns throwing mud at Clementine, and soon her whole uniform was soaked and dirty. She didn’t try to stop them, feeling she deserved every blow for not stepping in sooner to Jack’s defense.

“What’s going on here?” Joe’s indifferent voice rang out over the yard. The other kids stopped immediately to give him their full attention.

“She was trying to help Big Ben.” A girl said nervously; Joe scanned them all and his gaze rested on Clementine for a minute.

“I said you could wind up Big Ben. I didn’t say anything about messing with her.” He jerked his head to Clementine who was still lying still on the ground. “Leave her alone. She won’t be butting in again.”

One by one the kids left and went to other parts of the playground; Jack stood there glaring defiantly at Joe.

Clementine raised herself up slightly. “I won’t Joe.”

“What did you say?” his voice was a mere hiss as he turned to face her.

“I won’t just let them pick on Jack. I should’ve helped sooner.” She turned to Jack and smiled sadly. “I just hope you can forgive me.”

Jack went over to her. “You never did anything to me.”

“No, but I just stood by and didn’t speak up when an innocent person was being hurt.”

“I won’t let you help me.” Jack said stubbornly; Clementine stared up at him puzzled.

“What? I can’t just stand by and do nothing anymore.” She told him.

“I won’t let you get hurt because of me.” Jack said firmly; he turned to Joe. “Your problem is with me. I don’t want her involved; it seems you think the same.”

Joe sneered. “The only reason I stopped them is because I owe her.”

 _“Owes me? For what?”_ Clementine wondered.

Jack stared Joe straight in the eyes before turning back to Clementine; he handed her a handkerchief.

“Thank you, but don’t worry yourself. I’ll be fine. Take care!” He smiled and waved before running back into the school.

Clementine stared at it briefly before using it to wipe her face; it didn’t do much, but she was thankful for the sentiment.

“Why did you interfere?” Joe asked roughly.

“Miss Acacia would’ve done the same. It’s wrong how you and the others treat him and it was wrong of me to ignore it.”

Joe was silent before scoffing. “I mean it. If you do that again, I won’t send your letters anymore.”

Clementine glared at him. “Fine. I just hope you realize what kind of person Jack is and what kind you are. If you do, than you’ll see why Acacia loves him.”

Joe pulled her up roughly. “Shut your mouth! You don’t know anything. I only helped because Miss Acacia cares about you.” He pulled off his cravat and threw it in her face. “Clean yourself off. Try anything like that again and it’s no more letters.”

Joe stalked off leaving Clementine to clutch the cloth in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

That day, Clementine made her way up the hill to Madame Madeleine’s steeple home in a dense fog. She looked over her shoulder the whole way, watching for a tall dark shadow looming in the alley’s or behind the trees as she walked. Clementine tried not to walk too quickly; it was odd enough she was paying a visit to the rumored witch’s house, but she didn’t want to attract any attention. If she were to be honest with herself, she didn’t truly believe the rumors; but as the sun was going down and the fog became thicker and the air grew chillingly cold the higher she climbed up the hill, the more Clementine wondered.

 _“A clock for a heart...who else but a witch might make such a thing happen?”_ Clementine fretted as she stepped over the stone path, the rocks covered in patches of green mold and saw the dead tree in the yard shake with the wind, the branches knocking against each other, rattling like bones-

_“Stop. Don’t chicken out now, you wanted to come. Besides, look at Acacia; she can grow thorns, but she’s not a witch. I’m letting my nerves get the best of me that’s all.”_

But Clementine’s nerves didn’t just have to do with the barely legitimate rumors; she knew if she waited, the longer she would put this off. It’s not as if she could speak with Jack in school, Joe would see. She couldn’t invite him over to her home; doing so would require talking to him directly, and that being said, she wasn’t entirely sure how her parents would react to the strange boy.

Clementine reached the door and knocked before she could talk herself out of it and run back down the hill; to her surprise, it wasn’t an elderly woman that swung open the door, but a relatively handsome woman, who despite her lovely looks, had a severe frown and grey hair.

“Good evening.” Clementine inclined her head in a polite nod. “Is Jack home?”

Madeleine narrowed her eyes. “Are you one of his schoolmates?”

“Yes, I go to-”

“Are you one of them who keeps making him come home sulking and somber as a storm cloud? Every day he comes in, dragging his feet and looking as though he has a rain cloud hovering over his head.” Madeleine’s words came out more clipped as she spoke and Clementine felt herself shrink under her gaze. “You have no business being here. Please, go back to wherever you came and leave my boy alone.”

“Madame, I’m not...I never picked on Jack. But I do want to say I’m sorry.”

Clementine held her breath as Madeleine sent her a withering stare.

“An apology? Then, what did you do?”

Clementine opened her mouth slightly but closed it; she wouldn’t argue that she didn’t have something to be sorry for. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have come in the first place.

“Well?”

“...nothing. I didn’t do anything to Jack and I didn’t do anything for him. Please...can i just speak with him for a moment?”

“Clementine?”

The flowing skirt of Madeleine’s dress was pushed aside; Jack stood next to the midwife, head poking out from around the doorframe. Madeleine’s gaze, still shrewd, softened ever so at the sight of her adoptive son.

“Jack, go on inside-”

“Madeleine, this is one of my friend’s from school.” Jack piped up immediately; Clementine didn’t affirm or deny it as she stood on the steps, waiting to be dismissed.

“Either way, you still have school work to finish.”

“I want to speak with her.”

“Jack,” Madeleine looked weary, gazing back and forth between Jack and Clementine. After what seemed like forever, she sighed. “Very well. Five minutes.”

Jack brushed past Madeleine, who, after one last hard look at Clementine, closed the door shut. The two of them stood and gave each other nervous smiles; Clementine had to look up slightly. Jack had grown over the last year, but he was still half of Joe’s size. The thought of him made Clementine remind why she was there.

“Jack, I…”

“You don’t have to say anymore. Does Joe know you’re here?” he thought of his bully’s earlier warning; his cold glare was intimidating enough, but Jack never thought he would send a friend such a look. If Clementine and him were truly friends.

Clementine smiled humorlessly. “No. Jack, I wish there was a way I could make him leave you alone. But I’m in a bind myself; I owe another apology to somebody, and I won’t be able to see them again without Joe’s help. I won’t be able to forgive myself...”

Jack’s wide eyes darkened. “Miss Acacia?”

“Yes.”

“Where is she?”

“I can’t tell you that. I don’t even know exactly where she is.” Clementine confessed. “I truly am sorry. I can’t risk getting Joe angry again or he might not deliver my letters anymore.”

Jack frowned deeply, a hand over his heart; it made the softest of ticking noises, it was doubtful it could have been audible if not for the eerie stillness of the hill.

“Why though? What happened with Miss Acacia and you?”

Clementine shuffled her feet against the stone and looked away from his steady gaze.

“You already knew she had to flee the country. My aunt and uncle took in her and her parents; they stayed there for some time. They had promised Acacia’s parent’s they’d help get them permits; those were good times. We would play music for my parents, she’d sing, I’d play. Even then, her voice was so beautiful, I could never get it out of my head.”

Jack gave the smallest, tenderest of smiles. “I know.”

“My parents told me the whole story much later.” Clementine paused and held herself tightly at the memory. “Her father was at work in the docks when the police came; he tried to fight them, but…”

Jack stared in slight horror as Clementine cupped a hand over her trembling mouth.

“They came for her mother the same day; she made Miss Acacia leave the house, in the cold snow. They took her. My relatives betrayed them. If I had known, I would have done something. I felt so helpless after I heard; I never brought myself to see them again and everyday I don’t know how I could ever make it up to Miss Acacia. The least I can do is see her in person and apologize for what they did. For what I couldn’t do.”

Clementine took out the handkerchief from her pocket; it was Joe’s, still a bit stained from the mud. She herself had barely managed to change into clean clothes before journeying to Jack’s home; she used the cleanest parts of the cloth to dab at her eyes.

“It’s not your fault.” Jack’s frustrated stare was kind and sympathetic. Clementine managed a weak smile.

“You’re a good person Jack. I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you; I should probably go, before anyone sees me....” Clementine trailed off and clenched her eyes shut as she sighed heavily. “I’m so sorry I can’t help you.”

“I understand.” Jack said. “But you should look after yourself. Joe is dangerous, I wouldn’t put it past him to betray you anyway.”

“Maybe.” Clementine said softly. “I know he’s only helping me for Miss Acacia’s sake. I suppose you and me are in the same boat as far as having no friends to turn to.”

Jack laughed. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Clementine started as he held out his hand; she took it tentatively and they shook.

“One day, I’ll try to find Miss Acacia on my own. I won’t be able to live if I can’t see her again.” Jack said with more boldness than she had ever heard from him. “If I see her before you, I’ll send you her address directly so you won’t have to rely on Joe.”

Clementine let go of his hand with one last squeeze. “Thank you Jack. Take care of yourself.”

“Take care.”

Jack disappeared inside the old house; suddenly, it didn’t look so odd anymore. Clementine smiled to herself as she walked down the hill, passing the dead tree with the odd grave crosses underneath; even they looked strangely charming. She felt different, lighter; even the fog didn’t look so ominous as she went home, ready to start tomorrow anew.

_“So, she’s forced to rely on me, Big Ben?”_

Joe’s thin profile was easily obscured behind the tree; his dark clothes perfectly allowed him to lurk about without being seen, and the clouds of swirling fog only added to it. He sneered as Clementine passed, not noticing him at all as she almost skipped down the hill; she almost slipped on the wet grass, but even then she just chuckled to herself and continued on her way carelessly. It was so annoying; she had disobeyed him, she had deliberately went behind his back and went against everything he had told her to do.

Joe took her letter to Miss Acacia from his coat pocket; he had half a mind to rip it to shreds right then and there and throw the remains off the side of the ledge. He should. She had disrespected him, ever since the day she had approached him, Clementine had been throwing a wrench in his well oiled machine that was his life. And now, after all he had done to tolerate her, she was turning traitor for that freak of nature.

The letter was now crumpled in his white knuckled fist; Joe snarled under his breath. He’d show Big Ben what for. He’d show that stupid, air headed girl what happened to traitors. He stomped over to the ledge and took the corners of the envelopes in his fingers, starting to tear it right down the middle. She had to be put back in her place; she had to know where she stood, this was her punishment for speaking with that ticking fool, for sneaking around, for essentially lying to him, for-

_“She looked so happy.”_

Joe let the letter fall from his hands; it landed on the damp, muddy ground, but he was able to pick it up before it was dirtied. The letter was signed from her in looping, neat letters; there was even a stamp with a red rose in the top right corner. Clementine had smiled at him gratefully, though it was tight lipped and her shoulders and arms were tense as she took off hurriedly. There was no reason to stick around to chat; he didn’t want her near him and he wasn’t her friend.

Not once had Joe ever seen her so happy as she had been running down that old, foggy, ugly hill after talking with that runt. He wiped a smudge of dirt off the back of the envelope and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Joe walked slowly so not to run into Clementine on the way back to the town; the moon began peering out over the dimming sky as the fog sluggishly parted and he could see clearly for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dearest Clementine,_

_Joe and I? No, we’re only good friends. We met not long after me and my parents came to Edinburgh. We became friends after he saved me from falling in a pond. I felt so sorry for him; I know he can seem cold, but he’s not really. He’s so afraid of change, of losing control, and he’ll do anything to keep things the way they are. He can be so kind, but he can be selfish when he wants something. I feel bad for leaving so suddenly, but it couldn’t be helped. I do miss him, but I miss that boy even more. Still, as often as I think of him, I like my new life here. I’ve met so many interesting people, people like me who aren’t considered normal. My thorns are the least strange thing in this circus. I wish you could be here. Joe’s been saying that some day soon you and he will stop by. I look forward to it and I’m glad to hear you’re well._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Acacia_

Clementine read the letter with a small smile; if only Acacia knew what was really going on. Or maybe she knew Joe better than she did. Was he really so vulnerable under his exterior? She wouldn’t know; still, he did give her his own cravat to wipe off the mud…

 _“But that’s only because he loves Acacia. I’m glad I finally spoke my mind.”_ Clementine thought. Jack was still being picked on, but no one had bothered her since that day. In fact, people seemed to be going out of their way to avoid her. Now more than ever she missed her friend; the only other person she talked to nowadays was Joe.

 _“I hope this is clean enough.”_ Clementine inspected the cloth she held in her hands; the cravat was a pristine white once more. Joe would surely make a fuss if it wasn’t. _“He really didn’t have to give me this though. It was enough just to tell the others to leave me alone.”_

Clementine wanted to believe Joe wasn’t as bad as he seemed; every now and then she caught glimpses of the real him, the one who smiled softly and wrote careful, heartfelt letters, who seemed to be hiding under a shell of cruelty. She wanted to know that Joe, and she wasn’t entirely sure why.

“I must be quite lonely then.” Clementine said with a sigh; she tried to keep her focus. She was drawing a rose, red and in full bloom, the kind Miss Acacia loved so much. It was a warm day and she sat by the school’s garden to sketch.  
  
“I hope she’ll like it.” Clementine smiled softly at her work.

“Why aren’t you in the school yard?” Joe stood behind her, his form casting a shadow over her. She looked around startled.

“I didn’t want to be there.” Clementine replied; she hid her sketch book from his view, but he snatched it from her.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Clementine said trying to take it back, but Joe held it out of her reach with a bored expression; the last thing she needed was his criticism.

Joe studied the drawing and the rose bushes. “This is good, but the shading needs some work. Do you draw often?”

Clementine felt taken aback. "Um, sometimes. I’m going to send it to Acacia when it’s done.”

He handed it back and sat down beside her; Clementine couldn’t help staring at him expectantly.

“What are you staring at?” Joe asked sharply.

“I was just wondering why you’re-oh!” Clementine pulled out the cravat. “I almost forgot, here. It’s clean.”

Joe took it and looked at it with a frown. “I didn’t ask for it back.”

“I just assumed you’d want it.” Clementine was thoroughly confused; why was he here then?

“Why did you help Jack, even though you knew it would upset me?”

Clementine narrowed her eyes at him. “I think it’s wrong how you and the others treat him, just because he’s different.”

“He's just a freak who made a mistake when he tried to take Miss Acacia away from me.” Joe said. “I won’t lose to him. Not that I’m very worried; he doesn’t even know where she is.”

“Joe, why do you love Miss Acacia?”

He turned to Clementine; he didn't seem to know what to say. “She was kind to me. She’s charming and enchanting; she’s a wonderful person, the first to ever know me. I won’t just give her up.”

“I see.” Clementine and Joe sat in silence for some time. It was kind of nice to just sit with him, but she was feeling a bit sad for some reason.

“Do you?” Joe asked suddenly. “Have you ever been in love?”

“No.” Clementine shook her head.

“What about Jack?” Joe glanced at her with a scowl.

Clementine smiled. “Yes, but not in a romantic sense. I think he’s a kind person. I feel bad he has to live without love because of his heart.”

Joe grunted. “Just don’t try anything like that again or else, remember?”

Clementine’s smile fell from her face. “I know.”

“Don’t look so down.” Joe said getting up. “We’ll be leaving anyway for Andalusia in a couple more years.”

“What do you plan to do once we’re there anyway?” Joe had never really said what would happen once they met up with Acacia.

“I plan to ask Miss Acacia to marry me. If she does, she’ll become a legal citizen of Edinburgh. We’ll be together.” Joe smiled ever so slightly and Clementine was struck by how handsome he was. She had once heard that a woman looks most beautiful when she’s in love; she supposed the same went for men.

“I don’t understand you at all.” Clementine stood up and began walking away; her stomach was twisting and she wasn’t feeling so good.

“What does that mean?” Joe blocked her way.

Clementine looked up at him. “You’re not what you seem and I don’t know what’s you or what’s a facade. Love can’t change people, but it can bring out the best of them. I wonder if that’s what’s happened to you.”

Joe seemed almost stunned before his expression turned stone-like. “That’s really none of your business. Why do you even care?”

Clementine was stunned; she didn’t really know herself. She walked around Joe and didn’t answer. Joe made no move to stop her; instead, he gazed at the roses for some time before spotting Clementine's sketch on the ground.

 _“She dropped it.”_ Joe thought; after some contemplation, he put it away in his coat and walked back up to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Clementine was feeling a bit down as she wrote to Miss Acacia; Joe was demanding she just give him her letter. He wanted to send his as soon as possible.

_Dear Acacia,_

_I’m glad you’ve made a new new life in Andalusia. Joe says that since he’s turning of age, he’ll be able to embark on a journey to see you; I’m coming along with him, and I just can’t wait to see you. Not much has changed here; Joe is the only person who talks to me, and even then, he’s not much of a talker as you already know._

_I wish I could understand him. I want to know why he acts so cruelly, but then so kindly. Joe doesn’t seem to know how to make friends, but for some reason I want to be his. I want to see him smile as he does when he reads your letters. Why do I feel this way? Perhaps you know or perhaps I’ll find out myself at some point.  Am I going mad?_

_Your friend,_

_Clementine_

Only after a week did Clementine get a response from Acacia.

_Dearest Clementine,_

_How do you feel when you talk to Joe? Does your heart soar, do you feel yourself being lifted up into the air? Is the feeling so encompassing you can feel it imprinted in your soul? This is how I feel when I think of the boy I fell in love with. Clementine, are you in love with Joe? It’s a truly wonderful feeling to be in love._

_He mentions you in some of his letters; he talks about how you stood up for this one boy, how you like to draw. I think he cares about you Clementine. Give him some time and perhaps he will grow to care for you even more, if that is what you wish. I suppose love is different for everyone and I shouldn’t make assumptions myself. I’m sorry to hear about school; you’re a lovely person, and I can’t wait to finally see you once again as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Acacia_

_“What?!”_ Clementine reread the letter. _“He mentions me?”_

A great feeling of warmth flooded through Clementines body; did he really see her as a friend?

 _“I don’t love Joe. That’s ridiculous.”_ Clementine thought firmly. _“Besides, he loves Miss Acacia. Not me…”_

Clementine looked on as a group of children sang to Joe for his birthday; it was a slow, solemn song, not like they were celebrating at all. It was kind of a sad sight in all honesty. Joe looked incredibly apathetic to it all; Clementine supposed he knew that everyone was just afraid of him and she felt a bit bad.

 _“If he wasn’t so mean, he’d have friends.”_ Clementine reminded herself, but it didn’t make her feel less sorry for him.  _"I'd like to be a friend to him but he just sees me as a pest."_

Though he had talked about her and he had been nice to her when there wasn’t any real reason to; why couldn’t he be like that all the time?

Recess was soon over and Joe made his way up the school stairs; Clementine noticed Jack walking behind him, no doubt trying to avoid his tormentor. Jack had grown, but he still wasn’t strong enough to defend himself and his heart was still fragile.

Clementine’s gaze went back to Joe and as it did, something fluttered out of his coat. Jack picked it up and read it; it was Miss Acacia’s letter. She had told Clementine she’d send Joe a card for his birthday earlier.

“Oh no.” Clementine’s eyes widened; Joe had noticed that Jack had taken his card and they were fighting over over it. They had ended up tearing it right in half.

“Joe, don’t!” Clementine screamed; Joe was holding Jack by the neck and choking him. He pinned Jack to a pole and began messing with his clock while Jack gasped for breath.

“You’ll hurt him, stop it!” Clementine tried to pull Joe off but he pushed her away; he glared at her bitterly.

“Defending Big Ben again? I told you to stay away from him!” He continued to tinker with Jack's clock, and he suddenly let out a terrible scream.

Clementine’s eyes widened in horror; the little bird in Jack’s heart had stabbed Joe in the eye. She stared blankly as Joe flailed and let go of Jack, who escaped over the fence with one last panicked look at her.

“Joe! Somebody help!” She yelled over to the kids huddle behind the door; one of them ran and got a teacher, who called for a doctor. They took Joe away in an ambulance; Clementine went with them, cradling Joe’s head. He was passed out and a temporary bandage covered his eye. Blood was seeping through it already.

“Miss, what happened?” A police officer asked her.

Clementine struggled to keep her voice from trembling. “Jack...Joe was messing with his clock heart, and it...his eye…”

“It’s okay Miss.” The officer said gently. “We’re looking for Jack now, but it seems he’s fled.”

“Jack didn’t do anything wrong.” Clementine said steadily. “It was an accident.” she didn’t want to say that Joe had been choking him.

“We need to bring him in for questioning. Several of your classmates said he provoked Joe.”

“That’s a lie.” Clementine said firmly; the officer turned away from her and went to talk with the paramedic.

 _“Joe, what were you thinking?”_ Clementine pushed a lock of hair from his forehead.

In no time, Joe was lying in a hospital bed, his wound cleaned and properly bandaged. He had lost a lot of blood; the doctors said they had to take out his injured eye and that he may need to be on pain medication, but he would be okay, as long as the wound wasn’t infected.

Clementine barely heard a word; she gazed down at Joe, tears falling down her face and onto her lap.

 _“He lost an eye over a card. He must really love her.”_ Clementine was struck by an unfamiliar pain in her chest; she pushed that feeling aside and told the doctors she wanted to stay. Her parents were in another part of the country and she was fine to stay there until he woke up.

Every hour she changed his bandage and adjusted his pillow; when he looked pained in his sleep, she stroked his brow until his face was calm once more. It was during this that Joe had awoken, his eyes slowly opening.

“Where’s Jack?” Joe whispered. His voice sounded throaty and Clementine handed him a cup of water; as he drank he gasped in pain. He looked into the room’s small mirror to gaze forlornly at his own reflection.

“My eye’s gone, huh?” Joe chuckled weakly.

“You idiot.”

Joe looked at Clementine in surprise.

“You’re an idiot.” Clementine sobbed angrily. “You just had to go messing with his clock! He never did anything to you, and now you paid for it!” she glared at him through her tears. “You could’ve died if the doctors hadn’t gotten there soon enough, died from blood loss or an infection! How do you think I would’ve-”  
  
She stopped and turned away from him, ashamed at her outburst and for him to see her like this.

Joe stared at her blankly, his dark eye unfocused. “You were worried about me?”

“What does it matter?” Clementine asked wiping her face. “You just do whatever you want without thinking. You don’t care about anyone else but yourself and Acacia.”

“Clementine, thank you.”

She looked at him startled. “Huh?”

“You stayed with me this whole time, didn’t you? Even when I pushed you away, you wanted to make sure I was okay.” Joe said quietly looking at his hands. “You’re a better person than I am...I suppose I had this coming.”

Clementine didn’t speak; this wasn’t the same Joe she was used to. He actually seemed sincere.

“I realized something the moment that accursed clock pierced my eye. I was wrong for how I treated Jack.” Joe said almost to himself. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll give up on Miss Acacia. He has the half of the card with her address. He’s probably on his way there.”

Clementine studied Joe incredulously. “You don’t want to go now do you? Your eye needs to heal!”

Joe shook his head carefully. “Not yet. But soon.” he flinched as the action pained his wound.

“Don’t move.” Clementine gently pushed him back on the bed. “You can’t make it worse. Please, you have no idea what it was like to see you in so much pain.”

She unconsciously put a hand to his cheek as tears rolled down her own cheeks freely; he wiped them away and took her hand in his.

“It’s okay. Thank you for worrying. I’m sorry to have scared you...I'm sorry for everything.”

“Who are you?” Clementine laughed weakly; this had to be a hallucination.

“An idiot according to you.” Joe smiled wryly. “You should go home, get some sleep.”

“No. I’m fine here.”

“Nonsense. Go and rest. Come see me tomorrow if you can.”

“Okay.” Clementine conceded and with one last glance, walked out of the room.

She felt surprisingly light, as if she was going to float up into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, what do you think?” Joe turned to face Clementine with an expectant look.

Clementine studied him with a frown.

“What?” Joe asked.

“It looks….”

“What!?” Joe’s voice rose slightly.

“Dashing.” Clementine smiled; Joe narrowed his eyes, but smirked slightly.

“You think so?” Joe looked into a mirror; the eye patch was plain black and fitted well over the hole where his eye used to be. It was a bit unnerving to think of, but Clementine had to admit, it oddly suited him.

“Yes, I do.” Clementine assured him firmly.

Joe sighed. “Today’s the day Clementine. We’re going to Andalusia. I didn’t mention the incident to Miss Acacia. I wonder what she’ll say?”  
  
Clementine tried to look happy. “She’ll be so delighted to see you. The real question is, what will you do if Jack is there?”

Joe frowned. “It doesn’t matter. I won’t give up without a fight; Jack isn’t my enemy, but he is my rival.”

“Be careful okay? Jack probably hates you, and honestly, I don’t think you blame him.”

Joe shook his head. “We’ll leave in an hour. Anything else you need to pack, do it now.” He left the room and Clementine sighed.

In less than an hour they were riding in Joe’s carriage on the way to Andalusia; it took a few days, but the ride was far from boring. Joe and Clementine talked and she was grateful for the time they spent together; it was almost as if they were a young couple on holiday, but she knew it wasn't so.

She was so surprised at this change in him; he hadn’t completely turned a new leaf, but he was so much more...noble and he was openly kind to her. Several times during the trip he had asked if she wanted to stop the carriage for anything, and he would help her in and out of it on their stops.

“How much longer until we’re there?” Clementine asked lightly; she was so looking forward to seeing Miss Acacia, but at the same time she was dreading it.

“Just a few more hours.” Joe stared out the window looking quite distracted; Clementine was sure his thoughts were only of Miss Acacia.

 _“I can’t wait until this is all over.”_ Clementine thought. _“I can’t stand being here with him. Joe, I love you. I want you to be happy, but my heart is being torn in two.”_

Clementine wanted Jack to be there before them, to have already revealed himself to Acacia, and they would ride off into the sunset together; that way she wouldn’t have to see Joe go off with someone else. But then he’d be miserable, and that thought pained her even more. She had confessed to Acacia about her feelings, but she hadn’t heard back from her yet; was Acacia actually in love with Joe now?

“Are you okay?”

Clementine smiled slightly. “Just a bit tired. Look!”

They came to the circus gates; a man who was just a head and limbs rolled past and a boy flapped his ears like wings. Clementine looked out the window with amazement, while Joe looked on amused at her wonder. It was dark out, and the strings of lights shined as brightly as the stars and the moon.

 _“How romantic…”_ Clementine thought ruefully.

“There she is.” Joe said breathlessly; Clementine looked in the same direction and saw a beautiful woman dancing in a bright red dress; roses adorned her dark hair and she moved as gracefully as a sparrow.

“It is!” Clementine smiled brightly; here was her friend, well and happy. She looked so carefree; Clementine was a bit worried, but Acacia seemed to burn as brightly as she had before.

After the show, Joe let Clementine see Miss Acacia first. She walked into her trailer hesitantly.

“Acacia?”

Miss Acacia was packing her suitcase hurriedly; she looked up quickly and her eyes widened.

“Clementine? Is that really you?”

They ran to each other and hugged and laughed.

Clementine pulled away slightly. “Look at you! You’re even more beautiful and your singing was superb.”

Miss Acacia beamed. “Thank you, I’ve missed you ever so much.”

“Are you going away? It’s a good thing me and Joe came now.” Clementine commented glancing at the suitcase curiously.

“I reunited with the boy from that day.” Acacia smiled warmly and sat down on her bed; she patted the space next to her and Clementine sat down.

“He’s here?”

Miss Acacia nodded. “We’re going back to Edinburgh together and then we’ll go traveling around the globe!”

Clementine smiled back. “That’s wonderful! I wish you all the luck in the world.” she hugged Acacia, trying to hide her sadness; Joe had come too late.

“Acacia, I’m so sorry about-”

Miss Acacia raised a hand up. “No, no apologies. You didn’t do anything. You were nothing but kind to me Clementine. I just wish I could have stayed and went to school with you like we planned.”

Clementine was incredibly relieved. “Joe is here with me. He’s still in the carriage, but he wants to talk to you too.”

Miss Acacia smiled coyly. “Oh, and you’ve been with him this whole time? So, have you given my letter any thought? I never got your reply.”

“What? I sent you a letter but I never heard back from you.” Clementine replied and Acacia stared back at her blankly.

“How strange. I never received your-”

“Clementine, could you give me and Miss Acacia a moment?” Joe had appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of red roses.

“Joe! How nice to see you.” Acacia smiled slightly; her greeting to Clementine was much more enthusiastic.

“I’ll just leave you two to talk.” Clementine left quickly without looking at Joe or Miss Acacia.

“I’m so sorry Joe.” Clementine sighed softly; she felt horrible knowing that his love would be unrequited, but she also felt guilt for the surge of happiness that Joe wouldn’t be taken away so soon. Not that he had any feelings for her, but she didn't know how she could handle him being with another.

“Clementine?”

Jack stood not too far from her with a surprised smile; Clementine smiled back timidly.

“Jack, how have you been? Are you okay?”

“I’m wonderful!” Jack said taking both her hands with a fond smile. “I’ve reunited with the love of my life and-wait.” he paused and let go of her hands. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Joe.” Clementine confessed. “To see Miss Acacia. She was our friend.”

“Joe’s here?” Jack frowned. He turned back in time to see Miss Acacia burst out of her trailer, thorns completely covering her body.

Clementine back away as they argued; Jack was pleading with her, but Acacia turned away from him and went back into her trailer in tears.

“We’ll be leaving soon Clementine.” Joe appeared at her side.

“Joe, what did you say to her?” Clementine demanded.

“I told her about Jack’s heart. How falling in love could kill him and how he gouged out my eye.” Joe explained simply.

“Did you leave out the part where you attacked him first?!” Clementine glared at him, disgusted when he didn’t say anything; she ran back into the carriage. Joe hadn’t changed at all.

“What am I even doing here?” Clementine asked herself as she watch Joe and Jack argue from the carriage window; Joe confessed that while he had seen the error of his ways, he wasn’t going to hand over Miss Acacia. Acacia ran over to stop Jack from fighting Joe. After a moment, Jack fell to the ground in despair as they got into the carriage.

Clementine wished she could do the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Before they could get very far, Miss Acacia ran away from the carriage.

She had wondered whether Jack would be okay and if Madame Madeleine could fix his heart; Joe mentioned that Madeleine had passed away in prison when they couldn’t find Jack. She died presumably of a broken heart and so would her son.

Miss Acacia raced out of the carriage with a quick apology and disappeared into the night. Clementine hoped she would reach Jack in time. Joe had tried to go after her, but wasn’t able to follow when another carriage had blocked his way; by the time it passed, Miss Acacia was nowhere to be seen.

Joe stood alone outside, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed slightly.

Clementine stepped out of the carriage. “Joe. I’m so sorry.”

She couldn’t bear to see him this way; she had never seen him look so defeated.

 _“I can’t do anything for you.”_ Clementine thought sullenly. _“You and I are in the same boat.”_

“I don’t need your pity.” Joe said after some time; he walked past her and made his way to the carriage. “Get in, we’re going home.”

“No.”

Joe turned to her sharply, but she wouldn’t let him say anything.

“You go back to Edinburgh. I’m going to stay here for a while. Have a nice life Joe.”

Clementine walked away into the desert; she was tired of love, tired of her heart beating too fast or feeling ready to tear in two.

“I thought you loved me.”

She turned back with her mouth gaped open; Joe was standing right behind her.

“What are you talking about?” Clementine asked averting her gaze.

“I read your letters. I’m sorry.” Joe said quickly at her enraged expression. “I meant it when I said I wouldn’t but then you…”

“Then I what?”

“After you stood up to me that day, when you helped Jack, I found my thoughts slowly consumed by you. I never really saw you until that day; I became curious about you, who you were...and what you thought about me.” Joe confessed. “It was your influence that made me see what I was doing wasn’t right.”

Clementine was still confused. “Then why did you let me come with you? You weren’t worried that my feelings would get in the way?”

“No. You’re a good person. Not selfish like me.” Joe smiled ruefully. “I just wanted you to come with me. I didn’t want to go anywhere without you.”

“Why?” Clementine approached him; what in the world was he saying?

“I think I’m in love with you. I knew that Jack was Miss Acacia’s love, and that he would find her before me. I'm not entirely sure of what I feel or how it happened.” Joe said uncertainly. “I just know I won’t be able to live if you leave now.”

Clementine frowned. “Joe, you love Acacia. I accepted that a long time ago. Don’t give me false hopes.”

“Please believe me.” Joe took her hands in his tightly. “You stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital. You wanted to know me for who I was, you had some faith in me, you helped me even when it meant you would be hurt in the process.”

He lifted one of her hands to his face and smiled sadly. “I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, that I wasted so much time on someone who wasn’t meant for me.”

“Joe, if Miss Acacia was here right now and didn’t love Jack, would you still be standing here with me?” Clementine looked up at him doubtfully.

Joe stared right back into her eyes sternly. “I love you. If you don’t think I’m the most despicable person you’ve ever met, then please, give this fool a chance.” he chuckled. “Even if you say no, I won’t stop going after you.”

“I’m sorry Joe, I don’t know what to believe. I think you’re confused. I don’t know if I can trust you.” Clementine pulled away. “Goodbye Joe.” she ran off back to the circus holding back tears.

“Clementine!” Joe yelled after her; but she too was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_“I thought I loved her.”_ Joe thought as he watched Miss Acacia run off to find Jack. She had disappeared into the night, and though she couldn’t have gotten far, Joe didn’t feel the need to pursue her.

His shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. _“Why? I came out here for her. All I feel is disappointment that I lost to Jack.”_

For years Joe had been fixated on Miss Acacia alone, everything he did was somehow connected to her; he had made plans for their future together, plans to take her away with him and…

 _“And then what?”_ Joe asked himself. _“Get married? If that’s what I want, why don’t I feel worse that I’ve lost her? Why isn't my heart breaking like it did when she had to leave town?”_

Perhaps it was because he knew deep down that Miss Acacia had eyes only for Jack; he was simply too stubborn to give up, and now his foolishness had cost him an eye and indirectly breaking the heart of an innocent girl.

Clementine had been with him the whole time and had not once hinted that she didn’t want Joe to pursue Miss Acacia; all she talked about was what they should see once they were in Andalusia and how happy Acacia would be to see him. But then, she was always a kind soul; Joe felt a twinge of guilt for reading her correspondence with Miss Acacia, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He had burned to know what Clementine spoke about and whether she mentioned him; he didn’t know why, just that he was curious and that the temptation to look was too great to push aside.

She had confessed her love for him in her last letter and as Joe read her delicate handwriting he felt as if his heart was going to stop. He wanted to find her and talk to her, but he didn’t. He was so sure that his love was still for Miss Acacia and Miss Acacia alone.

Joe stared desolately out into the night sky. _“Why did she stay with me in the hospital? Why did she approach me even knowing who I was? Why couldn’t she just leave me alone?”_

He was so confused since that day and he resented Clementine for it; she had disrupted his peaceful, well planned out life, and she had brought these strange confusing feelings along with her. Clementine made him feel guilt for what he was doing and pain when she cried; he felt happiness when she smiled and anger when she was wronged. Joe would feel his chest tighten when she went over to give him her letter; she would smile softly and he had to stop himself from begging her not to leave, even though it was he who demanded she not be seen around him.

 _“I’m thinking of her when I just lost the woman I loved.”_ Joe thought suddenly. _“What am I doing...?”_

“Joe. I’m so sorry.”

Clementine’s soft voice rung in his ears and he immediately felt shame that she was seeing him like this. Joe looked at her sharply and resumed a cold manner.

“I don’t need your pity. Get in, we’re going home.” He walked back toward the carriage expecting to hear her footsteps as she followed.

“No.”

Joe froze, not believing what he had heard.

 _“No? What does she mean no?”_ Joe felt a stab of panic his chest as he faced a resolute Clementine.

“You go back to Edinburgh. I’m going to stay here for a while. Have a nice life Joe.” she said with a hint of bitterness and began to walk off.

 _“She’s leaving.”_ Joe thoughts were racing. _“No. No, she can’t. I won’t let her.”_

He all but begged her to stay; he told her everything, staring into her sorrowful eyes and he could tell she was just as confused as him. Joe took her hands and he was struck by how tiny they were, how warm they were to the touch; he confessed his love, swore it to her, but Clementine didn’t believe him.

“Clementine!” Joe yelled out as she ran off into the desert; he knew she was probably going after Miss Acacia, back to the circus to help Jack.

“She’s leaving to help that ticking time bomb.” Joe hissed; the rage he felt when Clementine had stood up for Jack before had increased ten fold. Only now did he recognize it as pure jealousy.

 _“But she said she loved me. She’s probably going for Miss Acacia's sake, that’s all.”_ Joe tried to assure himself; his mind was in a haze.

Clementine was gone and she ran away from him; his true love was gone and Joe could feel his own heart breaking as if it was made of nothing but cogs and wheels.

 _“They’re probably going back to Edinburgh.”_ Joe thought to himself; his driver was staring at him, unsure what to do.

“We’re going to Edinburgh.” Joe ordered and quickly got into the carriage. “Now. I don’t want us to stop until we’re there.”

“But sir, we’ll need time to fill up on fuel and-”

“Fine, but if we stop, make it damn quick!” Joe commanded and the driver snapped the reins; the carriage bolted and they were on their way, but Joe couldn’t relax.

It was pure torture to know Clementine was out of his sight and he hadn’t slept or ate during the trip. He would stare out the window, praying that he’d perhaps see her, but it was futile.

 _“Clementine, forgive me.”_ Joe thought rubbing his watering eyes; he hadn’t felt tears since he was a small child. Then again, he hadn’t felt a lot of things until recently.

 _“What if she doesn’t love me anymore? What if she’s gone somewhere else and she despises me?”_ Joe asked himself as they arrived in Edinburgh.

He couldn’t think that way now. He had to find her and when he did, he would never let her go again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Clementine went with Miss Acacia back to Edinburgh; she consoled her as she fretted over Jack and when they went to his home, she stayed back to give them privacy.

 _“Please, let everything be okay.”_ Clementine prayed. Acacia had been up up there for a while now and Clementine was getting anxious.  _“It’ll be okay. She has the key to Jack’s heart.”_

After a few more minutes, Miss Acacia came out from the house, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

“Acacia?” Clementine asked tentatively. “What happened?”

Miss Acacia fell into Clementine's arms. “Jack’s dead. We kissed and his heart broke down. I killed him Clementine.” she sobbed softly into Clementine’s shoulder.

“No, don’t say that.” Clementine said gently. “Jack died because he chose to. He loved you so much, he couldn’t bear living if it meant you weren’t in his life. He was happy because he loved you.”

“I don’t know if I could ever love anyone else.” Acacia blew her nose in a handkerchief.

“You don’t have to.” Clementine said. “Just don’t give up on it. Love can happen anywhere. Live your life the way you want to. That’s what Jack would’ve wanted.”

Miss Acacia gave her a watery smile. “I suppose so. Thank you for everything Clementine. I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Clementine asked quietly.

“Joe. You love him, but you left to come help me.”

Clementine shook her head with a sad smile. “That’s only part of it. Joe said he returned my feelings.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Miss Acacia smiled slightly but frowned. “Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know if he truly does. I don’t know if he still has feelings for you. Even if he didn’t, I don’t know who he really is, and I never really did.” Clementine smiled sadly. “Love sure is a pain, no?”

“Joe has his faults, but he isn’t the same man he used to be.” Miss Acacia said. “I can tell. It’s like he’s grown into the kind of person he truly is. It’s because of you.”

“I doubt that. I think nearly dying was an eye opening experience for him.” Clementine cringed at the wording and Miss Acacia giggled lightly.

“Clementine, don’t let love pass you by. I regretted not spending more time with Jack when I could; you love him, so take a chance.”

Clementine mulled over these words as she walked to the town square; the sky was black and dotted with stars. She stopped by the spot where Miss Acacia and Jack had their dance; if only things were different. If only Jack was born with a normal heart, or if Miss Acacia never had to flee. If only Clementine was as beautiful and charming as Miss Acacia, more confident in herself, then maybe she wouldn't doubt it when Joe said he loved her.  
  
The moon hung over her head and she couldn’t help marvel at it.

“So beautiful.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Clementine turned around slowly; Joe stood behind her. His eyes were red and his clothes disheveled. As tired as he felt, he stared at her with determination.

“Jack died.” Clementine said shortly. “He kissed Acacia and passed away peacefully.”

Joe didn’t know what to say. “Is she okay?”

“No, not really. But she’s going back to Andalusia and then she’s going to go traveling.” Clementine explained with a soft smile.

“And you?”

Clementine looked back toward the sky. “I feel sad; I’m sorry I couldn’t get to know Jack better.”

“That’s not really what I meant.” Joe said quietly.

“I don't quite know." Clementine took a deep breath. "Do you really love me Joe? Do you still have feelings for Miss Acacia?”

“No. You’re the only one for me. I care for Miss Acacia, but it’s not the same way I feel for you Clementine.” He walked closer to her; he searched her face desperately.

Clementine looked him in the eyes. “I don’t hate you Joe; I’m just scared. I don’t want to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Joe said taking her hands in his gently. “I love you. I already told you, I won’t give up. I’ll spend the rest of my life chasing after you if that’s what it takes.”

Clementine smiled and held Joe’s hands closer to her lips. “In that case, I suppose it’ll be easier if I just stay with you forever.”

Joe smiled and cupped Clementine’s face in his hand. “I would really like that.”

As they kissed they floated up into the sky and sat on the moon.


End file.
